


The Court of Love

by Arithanas



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Banquets and Balls, Early marriage, Eleanor of Aquitaine as an aged lioness because why not, table manners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Well, some secrets couldn't be hidden from the vigilant gaze of the undisputed sovereign of the Court of Love.
Relationships: Maid Marian/Robin Hood (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2019 Disney Animated Movie Exchange (DAM Exchange)





	The Court of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).

Richard the Lionheart always hated galas and banquets since he wasn’t sure what purpose they could fulfill. He had hoped his return would improve his disposition. Alas! His ennui proved to be resistant to change. On this particular occasion, new factors were at play. Thus, Richard hoped for a change of pace.

Queen Mother Eleanor had chosen to heed his pleas and condescended to be part of his court for a short time. She had grown frail with age, but her eyes still sparkled with pride and her manners were as sweet as ever. The delicate fabric wrapped her chin and billowed gracefully each time she deigned to greet one of her son’s guests. In her own quiet way, she was the soul of fun.

Now, Richard reckoned, if he added a couple of rabble-rousers to her queenly presence, some amusement could be extracted from the night. The guests in question had just returned from celebrating their nuptials and anyone else would have expected them to be sickly sweet to each other. Nothing could be farther from the truth to everyone’s amusement.

“Those two are in fine shape,” Richard’s mother commented as she took a piece of cheese daintily with her still graceful claws.

Richard turned his attention to the right side of his table. Marian was busy trying to wipe a stain off Robin Hood’s fur. His outlaw in-law was squirming like a child resisting his mom’s cares.

“On my faith, Robin, sometimes it’s hard to believe you know your way around a table.”

“I feel compelled to remind you, my lady, that you didn’t choose me for my table manners!”

“I’ll disregard them, Robin,” Marian retorted, tucking a napkin inside Robin’s shirt, “when we visit Little John’s cottage in the woods. Until then, mind your manners!”

“Of course, _mom_,” Robin replied and tossed the napkin on the table. “Can I have a mug of drink or would that be a demonstration of how ill-bred I am, too?”

“That was not a comment on your education, just on your timing.”

“Inform me of a time when my manners are adequate,” Robin teased and crossed his arms behind his head.

“Oh, Robin!”

Richard smiled. These scenes were to be expected since Robin was far too used to relying on his wits to survive whatever the forest had to offer. It served only to prove you could take the fox out of the forest but it would be impossible to take the forest out of the fox. Richard couldn’t find a reason to care about some stains—the battlefield had that effect on soldiers—but Marian was raised in the court.

“Enjoying the old ball and chain, outlaw?” Richard asked and extended his hand to clap Robin on the shoulder.

“Very much, sir,” Robin answered without a moment of hesitation. The smile he displayed could melt the snowiest mountaintops. His ears perked when he scratched the back of them. “I chose them myself, after all!”

“And you, my niece?” Richard smiled amicably at a very flushed Marian. “He hasn’t been fully pardoned. I can toss him into a dungeon if he presents a heavy burden to you.”

“Oh, sir,” Marian exclaimed with a dismayed expression. Her hand smoothed Robin’s sleeve as an excuse to not meet his eyes. “Please, don’t make fun of him. Robin is the finest man in this land. And the most loyal too!”

“You have spoken the truth, child!” Richard agreed.

“I’m the luckiest of mortals, sir.” Robin pulled his suit down. “If we are causing any trouble, or stirring up your guests in any way, we can leave the table.”

“Maybe we can go out and practice...” Marian rushed to add with alacrity.

“Yes!” Robin agreed with the same speed before turning to Marian with a wide smile. “I think I can nock another…”

Marian didn’t let him finish. She slapped his shoulder and then hide her smile with her hand.

“Oh, dear child...” Queen Eleanor almost sighed as she made herself part of the conversation. “One of the many tasks that befalls on the shoulders of women is to educate our husbands. Let them stay and learn, Richard. The ball is beginning presently...”

“Mother, is that wise?”

Richard had turned his eyes toward his mother, but she made a small movement to signal him to pay attention to the young couple. Richard turned his gaze back toward them. Suddenly, Marian looked more radiant. Robin was filling her cup with a wide smile.

“I’m trying hard, my love.” Robin’s whisper almost didn’t reach Richard’s ears. “I’m trying and sorely failing. Please forgive me for my uncouth manners. I can only blame all the roguish years of my youth spent in the forest for my rough-hewn behavior.”

“Robin, if I wanted a gentleman, I could have taken my pick of them years ago,” Marian was quick to reply and the torches of the banquet seemed dim when compared to her smile. “It is you I want, rough-hewn and daring.”

Robin sat straight in his chair, his face displaying a mimsy smile and his ears perked. Richard was sure he could have made Robin Hood a knight and duke and still couldn’t make a happier man out of him.

Richard left the young couple to their mawkish dotings and turned his attention to his mother. Queen Eleanor was smiling that sly smile of hers. Richard knew his mother was hiding something from him.

“Please share, Mom,” Richard whispered as he reached for the jug.

“Oh, my boy, you haven’t noticed,” Queen Eleanor steepled her fingers and her smile became wide.

“Notice what?”

Richard almost forgot to whisper. His mother’s custom to keep her secrets was vexing at times. Friar Tuck, seated by the end of the table, peered Richard’s way in a manner that displayed curiosity and anxiety at the same time. Richard acknowledged Friar Tuck with a brief nod and leaned toward the Queen Mother.

“Marian’s cup is filled to the brim, but she hasn’t picked it up,” Queen Eleanor looked into Richard’s eyes. “In this weather? She must be parched.” She turned to one of the servers and ordered a mug of freshwater for Lady Marian. “Haven’t you noticed?”

“I barely notice my own cup,” Richard replied and poured a measure in it.

“I know, my beloved,” Queen Mother smiled and put her frail hand on her favorite child. “That’s why I didn’t mention the laces. There is always a reason why young couples bicker.”

Richard looked at Marian again. It was true, her gown was far too loose; her gorget was loose too, but the filet was tight over her brow. Her eyes were unusually demure and her hands rested on Robin’s arm and her own belly.

“Young couples make the new generation,” Queen Mother Eleanor said when she noticed the surprise on her son’s face. “With teasing words and dedication.”

Richard the Lionheart laughed at his mother’s quick wit. None could peer better into the intricacies of love affairs than Queen Eleanor, undisputed sovereign of the Court of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This author wants to express their gratitude to S. who, as usual, was a terrific beta.


End file.
